moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Orienon Sunstep
Pyre Lord Orienon Sunstep is a Thalassian Paladin, a member of the Blood Knight order of mage-warriors who have mastered the Light, bending it to their will in the name of salvation for their people, and power for themselves. While the Blood Knights are sworn protectors of the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, Orienon is a traveling man, and has seen much of the world. Indeed, even as a young boy, he knew that the borders of Eversong Woods would not sate his craving for adventure. Little would he know that his curious demeanor would get him into the most epic journey of his lifetime, changing his outlook on Azeroth forever. Character Information An easy-to-read layout of basic information regarding Orienon. Physical Description and Personal Details/Effects Height: 6'7 Body Type: Toned Eye Color: Green Prefix: Pyre Lord Title: Keeper of the Libram of Ashen Glory Orienon is a fit, well-groomed Thalassian man who is self-admittedly a little bit arrogant about his own appearance, having taken much care to keep himself looking presentable. His face consists of high cheek bones which complement his gaunt chin, and slightly concave cheeks. His eyes glow an eerie green, a trademark appearance of the rest of his people as well. His fiery red hair is styled in a variety of ways, and one cannot really tell which they'll see next, but Orienon typically wears his hair in a fox tail fashion. He has fair-colored skin, with a slight red hue. His facial hair, the same color as the hair on top of his head, is grown and groomed neatly into a goatee. Orienon has a strong physique, due to carrying hundreds of pounds worth of equipment with and on him, but the muscle is well distributed throughout his form. His arms would hold his crown muscles, as his biceps and triceps are bulging and rippling with power, built from swinging colossal weapons in the heat of combat. His hands are of absolutely perfect condition, not because he takes care of them especially well, but because he channels the Holy Light through them on a daily basis, and the healing properties of such has particularly affected them. To his dismay, this has earned him plenty of teasing from his friends in the other Horde races. His armor and weapon appear as they do in-game. Character History Childhood Orienon was born to two merchant parents who did well for themselves, but were not rich. Their income was enough to support themselves Orienon, and they were content with that. Because of their profession, the Sunstep family frequently traveled between the provinces of Quel'thalas to sell their wares. Orienon would frequently accompany them, helping them unload caravans, set up wares and lead potential customers around them. Because of this constant interaction people for him, Orienon has developed quite a way with words, learning to be a soft-spoken individual and not stepping on toes, while still able to be assertive and quick-witted when he needs to be. For a majority of his childhood, Orienon believed he would follow in the footsteps of his parents and become a trader, which would double-serve to sate his early developed, deeply rooted pashion for travel and adventure, being able to sell his own merchandise throughout the world. From this, his fascination with blacksmithing would sprout at a young age. Orienon was a decent-sized boy with a strong arm, so he figured that if he was to be a merchant, he should put his natural talents to use and smith weapons, armor, and other metal goods. As all successful people do, Orienon started small, with his parents encouraging the trade hobby by paying him small helpings of gold from goods that Orienon would craft, and they would then sell. His savings allowed him to buy better equipment, and as he got used to it, and his skill as a blacksmith improved, so did the quality of his work. (Work in Progress) Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blacksmiths